yugioh5dzfanfuctionfandomcom-20200215-history
7
DRAK SIGNER JACK VS KABIA CHAPTER 7 will it my turn time to go took down kaiba then this city is ares,:)o hi Luna Leo i see you win your duel,:,yes jack we win we took down dartzs he was good but we win,:,said Leo.ya no we just tooking broke in the hot tub so your off to took on kaiba right,:,said Luna.ya that right hi wood you two mind coming with me kaiba my not want to duel me if wont duel then i need you two make him duel so what you will you come long with me,;,said jack.so jack we go just lot get in to outfits then we go,:)said Leo.then after war down we get some ice cream,;,said Luna.hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!hello kaiba can i help you with some thing,;)said kaiba.am here to duel the name jack and am drak signer,:,said jack.get lost i have no time to duel you i seen some your duel your good duelst but you i do not have to time duel you,:)said kaiba.you may want to re think that kaiba OK now Luna Leo show kaiba who we have and then mybe he will duel me,:said jack.you get jack took good look kaiba is your brother mokuba tha right we tied up to chair gagged him ,:if you want him back then you will have to duel jack :,said Leo.ya if you win or lose you can have him back but you get duel jack if you want to free him,;said Luna.no mokuba all right you want duel you get one but if win or lsoe you free mokuba i get that but if i win not only will you free mokuba but as payback you to get lot my bro mokuba tie the two brats up;,said kaiba.will that can can only happen if you win,;)said jack. what if jack lsoe we have to be tied up:said Leo .dont worry Leo jack wont lose,;said Luna. OK then jack lets duel and then when i win Luna Leo will tied up jsut like mokuba was,:said kaiba. mmmmmmmmmmmphphm!said mokuba.OK it my move i summon x hard canon attack 1800 next i paly the spell card trap baster this card lot me paly trap form my hand ultimate offing now gave up 1000 life so i can summon z metal tank and y dragon head,:)kaiba life points go down form 4000 to 3000 now sned my monsters to my gave to summon x y z dragon canon attack 2800 i end my turn with face card ,;said kaiba.not bad now it my move i draw said jack i summon the tuner monster in def thanks to his effect 2ND 4 star monster,:now send them to my gave to synchro the red dragon Archfiend attack 3000 next re if red dragon so can summon 2 more red dragon Archfiend's said jack now i send two if my dragons two my gave to summon star nova dragon attack 4000,:now red dragon archfiend attack kaiba canon kaiba life points go to form 3000 to 2800 now star red nova dragon attack kaiba life point i paly my trap card drak return this stop your attack,:fin i end my turn with face down card,;said jack.mokuba get free hi Leo took this,:said mokuba punching Leo in the stomach then hogtied him taping Leo motuh shut,:)there now for Luna mokuba punched luna in the stomach grab Luna form behind hog tied her tape Luna motuh shut,;)mmmmmmmmmphpmh!said Luna Leo.there you two think you can tie me up now you can site witch tied up gagged as kaiba will win this duel,;said mokuba.Luna get herself untied and then unties Leo bad move mokuba it some you dont no how to tie tight now we hogtieing you,;said Leo then luna punched mokuba in the stomach her leo hog tied him come on jack win this duel,:said Luna my move.said kaiba i paly polymerization fusing my 3 blue eyes to summon the oen the only the blue eyes ultimate dragon attack 4500 now blue eyes attack his red dragon,;jack life points go down form 4000 to 2500 now i end my trunk it my move now i paly monster reborn to re summon my dragon for my grave and next summon monster in def then send my two monster to my grave so summon earthbound immortal crimson devil attack 5000,;)now attack kaiba blue eyes kaiba life points go down form 2800 2300 now i end my turn with 3 face down cards,:)said jack.my move i draw i paly monster reborn to re summon my dragon then paly my clone tarp to clone my monster then paly 2ND copy if the some card now i sned them to my gave to summon my stronger monster Obelisk the Tormentor attack 4000 def 4000,;next paly monster return to re summon my dragon and sned him to my gave to desotry all your monster,:said kaiba.sorry but my earthbound immortal cant be destory by effects said jack fin i paly the spell card mask if power this card gaves my monster 2000 mroe attack points now attack his dragon jack life points go down form 2500 to 1500 i end my turn,:said,;kaiba. it my move now play monster reborn to re summon my earthbound immortal then summon monster in def send my monsters to my gave to summon earthbound immortal the dragon king attack 4500 def 4000 now i use his effect if i have monster in my grave can had re summon him to my side now earthbound immortal the crimson devil attack kaiba monster,:kabia life points go down form 2300 to 1300 now earthbound immortal the dragon king attack kabia life point not so fast i my face down card drak blast you see i lsoe 4500 life points thanks to your monster attack but you lose 2000 if you get 2 monster out your side,;said kaiba.not so fast i paly my face card crimson fire and paly my 2ND return if the drak king first his sotp my attack and your card affect then i get re summon my red dragon Archfiend and you took 3000 life point game over kaiba,:said jack.kaiba life points go down form 1300 to 0 yes jack win he beat kaiba,;said Leo.see leo i told you jack wood beat kaiba,;)said Luna.OK Luna Leo lot mokuba go now at last now drak signera can make the perfect home here in new domino city,;)said jack.ya now we make are home bigger beeter then ever,;said luna. ya sis,said leo.